I say Vol, you say Hogwarts
by chelanfish1
Summary: Voltron at Hogwarts, post-war.


Katie had decided that Slytherin girls were worse than a mother of a wild dog. They were stupid. However, for some reason, the boys in Slytherin thought they were the bees knees. How stupid. _And now, Matt, dear brother o'mine decides he wants me to meet someone. _Only a day into Hogwarts and he wants her to make new friends. Just a day! What if she didn't want to make friends just yet?

Katie huffed, cursing in her head, slumped against the wall outside the library. What she wouldn't do for her computer to actually work and some internet. Stupid magic, making her electronics not work. Pidge had pledged to find a way after Matt told her of the terrible tragedy of his electronics when he came home for holiday. Unfortunately, she had just gotten her wand and hadn't figured it out yet. Speaking of, where was Matt, he said he'd be here already.

Speak of the devil, Katie could hear her brother's laughter ringing down the corridor. _About time, _she thought. Slowly the conversation got louder and she saw three figures round the corner.

"Pidge!" her brother shouted, too excited in her opinion. He waved wildly then rushed in for a hug.

"Don't call me that," she scowled.

"Aww. If you insist baby sis." He released her from the embrace. "Hey Shiro, come meet my sister. Katie, this is Shiro, Shiro this is my little sister Katie. Pid- ah, Katie, I met Shiro my first year on the train, and we've been best friends since!"

While Matt continued to ramble, Katie spoke over him to the tall Hufflepuff with a humored smile. "Nice to finally put a face to the name that's been talked about at the house for so long." Shiro smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie, likewise." Shiro seemed nice, a good friend for her Ravenclaw brother. "Oh, and there's someone else I'd like you to meet." He reached behind him pulling a scowling Gryffindor out of the shadows. "This is Kieth. He's a good friend of the family. Say hi, Keith."  
"Hi."

"...and then we decided to…" Matt's rambling continued over the silence of the others. "...go early to the greenhouses so Shiro can show me how to not kill my plant. So, you two get along and we'll see you later, bye!" Matt then grabbed a bemused Shiro and ran off down the corridor. Before either first year could comprehend, the third years had disappeared from sight. Now Katie was alone in the hall with a mullet-headed Gryffindor. She slumped back on the wall, then slid down it until she was sitting with her knees pulled up in front of her, grateful for the leggings she wore under her skirt so she didn't have to worry about flashing anyone to sit comfortably. After an awkward shuffle, Keith did the same opposite of her. They sat.

And waited.

And sat.

And stared at each other.

It got very boring.

Real fast.

"So. Do you thing they're coming back?" Katie asked to break the silence.

No real reply, except for a shrug.

More silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you believe in Harry Potter?"

That got his attention. "What?"

"Do you believe in Harry Potter?" she repeated. "I mean think about it. We all hear about him in the wizarding circles, but no muggles know about him, I think he's the last of the _Seven Mysteries of Hogwarts,_ and everyone knows that the last mystery is always faked."

At this, Keith looked at her, like actually _looked_ at her. Katie realized that may have been a bit much for a first meeting so she tried to cover it up. "I mean, not that I actually believe in the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the astronomy tower or anything, it's just that the rest of the mysteries actually have a sort of explanation, but Harry Potter is just plainly a hoax…"

"Yeah. That makes sense." Keith said after she trailed off with embarrassment.

"Really?"  
"I mean, Shiro has told me about the seven mysteries before, so yeah."  
"You're not just saying this to make me feel better, right?" she asked, skeptical.

"No! I mean, it's not all that far-fetched, and _The Quibbler_ has all sorts of stories about Snorkacks liking high places, so Harry Potter being a hoax kind of makes sense?" He sounded unsure but willing to hear more of her theory. "Kinda like bigfoot I guess?"  
"Exactly!" Katie shouted. "I mean, it just makes sense that it's not just a muggle thing to create a hoax, it's a human thing, so it's universal to create a being that doesn't exist to create intrigue and to increase interest!"

"Yeah! It's like how people claim they spotted the Lechusa nearby so they can sell cheap 'paranormal' tours to tourists and con them out of a ton of money." Keith said.

"Don't know what the Lechusa is, but yeah."  
"Now that I think about it, it makes sense. No one has seen Harry Potter since the Battle of Hogwarts. What if they just made him up to make the Ministry sound better?"  
"Keith?" She said standing up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we have some notes to compare. Join me in the library so I can tell you more about how the wizarding world's greatest heroes is just a hoax?"  
Keith grinned, "my pleasure."

At that Katie opened the library door with a flourish. "After you my fellow truth chaser." Keith stood up and accepted her invitation, and the door closed after them.

Matt and Shiro just smiled. Little sibling friendship mission: accomplished.


End file.
